


Conundrum

by criesmom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, but i feel like any fic with yukhei is gonna be a bit cracky lmao, light crack if u look closely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Yukhei is drunk at a club and meets a handsome man who he might just take home tonight





	Conundrum

Yukhei was unbelievably sweaty under the lights in the club, but he was drunk enough that he didn’t care. The music was amazing, everyone (including himself) had taken their shirts off, and it was thirty minutes away from lights on. When he finally got through the crowd to the bar for another drink, he was still smiling.

He ordered a jäger bomb because they were easy to drink and swayed in time to the music as he waited, shirt tucked into the waist band of his jeans. Someone slouched against the bar next to him, patiently waiting for their turn to be served and exuding strong, dominant vibes that went straight to Yukhei’s dick. He inched closer to the man and smiled at him.

The man smiled back at him and introduced himself, but the bass was too loud even away from the dance floor for Yukhei to hear him.

“What?” he yelled, turning his head to hear the man better.

The man placed a hand on Yukhei’s arm, setting him alight, and leant in towards him. “I’m Jungwoo.”

Yukhei nodded and positioned his mouth next to Jungwoo’s ear. “Yukhei.”

Jungwoo smiled. “Cute name.”

Yukhei was glad for the lowlight as he blushed and was given his own drink. He hovered around the bar, waiting for Jungwoo to be served to see if it would go anywhere. He sipped at his Red Bull before hooking a finger around the rim of the shot glass and downing half the drink in one go. Jungwoo came away with a beer.

“It was Yukhei, right?” Jungwoo yelled, and Yukhei giggled as he felt a hand on his waist. “Do you wanna dance?”

Yukhei nodded, drained the rest of his drink and placed it on the bar, then taking Jungwoo’s hand and leading him to the dance floor. It was a little awkward, but it always was when dancing with a stranger at a bar. Jungwoo knew how to work his hips as he placed his hands on Yukhei’s and placed a leg between his. Yukhei rested his hands on Jungwoo’s shoulders and tried his best to match the rhythm of the song, screaming out the lyrics with his head tipped back when he knew the words. Jungwoo laughed at him, following suit in singing along, and soon enough they had their mouths on each other as Jungwoo’s thigh was pressed against Yukhei’s crotch.

Trying to keep his voice even, Yukhei pulled away and put his mouth so close to Jungwoo’s ear that his lips were brushing the shell. “I live five minutes away.”

Jungwoo nodded, standing up properly and letting Yukhei lead the way out of the club. When they got out onto the street there was a taxi waiting for people to come out and they got into the back. Yukhei told the driver his address and sat back, only to have Jungwoo place a hand firmly on his thigh. Yukhei squirmed under the touch, trying his hardest not to part his legs in the backseat of a taxi at three in the morning. He could wait a few minutes.

Jungwoo paid for the taxi, making Yukhei’s heart swell along with his balls, and they stumbled to the front door of Yukhei’s apartment building. When they got to his floor, Jungwoo placed his hands on Yukhei’s hips, making him fumble with his key for a bit before he could finally get the door open. As soon as they were inside, Yukhei pulled Jungwoo in by his neck and sandwiched himself between Jungwoo’s body and the door. They made out harsh and desperate, Yukhei shrugging his jacket off and placing his hands on Jungwoo’s stomach underneath his shirt.

Jungwoo plastered his whole body to Yukhei’s and rolled his hips, making Yukhei let out a breathy moan into the kiss. He pushed Jungwoo back and grabbed his wrist, leading him to his bedroom where he pushed Jungwoo down onto the bed. He was fast to move to hover over him, Jungwoo separating his legs so that Yukhei could settle between them and they continued kissing. Jungwoo gripped Yukhei’s hips before moving his hands to the buckle of his belt. Yukhei broke the kiss and lifted his hips, allowing Jungwoo more space to get his pants undone and shove them down past his ass. Jungwoo looked at Yukhei’s torso.

“Fuck you’re so hot.” He flipped them over so that Yukhei was on his back and stood up to undo his own belt and trousers and shove them down with his boxers. He stepped out of them and Yukhei kicked his own off, crawling up the bed to get lube and condoms.

Yukhei’s heart was beating loudly in his chest, blood rushing loudly in his ears as he lay down again. Jungwoo knelt down by the edge of the bed and hooked his fingers in the waistline of Yukhei’s boxers. Slowly, so agonisingly slowly, Jungwoo pulled his boxers down his legs. Yukhei propped himself up on his elbows with his legs dangling off the bed either side of Jungwoo’s head and he tipped his head back when his dick was finally freed from its confines. Jungwoo sat back on his heels and looked at it for a moment before Yukhei canted his hips and whined a little, making Jungwoo chuckle at him.

“Eager.” But he didn’t hesitate to lower his head and attach his lips to the head of Yukhei’s dick, making him let out a loud moan.

Jungwoo wrapped a hand around the base of his dick while he worked his incredibly wet mouth on the head of Yukhei’s dick. Slowly, his saliva ran down the sides of Yukhei’s shaft and Jungwoo used it as a sort of lube as he twisted his fist around him. Yukhei was starting to get desperate, testing the waters as he allowed his hips to jerk a little into Jungwoo’s mouth. Jungwoo looked up at him through his eyelashes, Yukhei letting out a deep groan at the sight.

Slowly, Jungwoo worked himself up to take more and more of Yukhei’s dick into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. By this time, Yukhei was a panting mess with his back flat on the mattress, trying his hardest not to squirm too hard. Jungwoo’s mouth was hot and soft and so incredibly _wet_. Yukhei didn’t know it was possible to produce so much saliva. When Jungwoo swallowed around the tip of Yukhei’s dick, he placed a hand on Jungwoo’s forehead and Jungwoo allowed him to slip from his mouth. A string of spit connected his bottom lip to Yukhei’s dick and Yukhei bucked his hips.

“Everything okay?” Jungwoo asked, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth.

“Yeah,” Yukhei was out of breath, “I don’t wanna cum yet.” He swallowed hard and allowed himself a smile. “I wanna wait till you’re inside me.”

Jungwoo blinked at him, face blank. Yukhei suddenly felt very exposed as he removed his hand from Jungwoo’s hair and sat up. After a moment, Jungwoo joined him.

After a moment of silence, Yukhei cleared his throat. “You okay?”

Jungwoo nodded, staring blankly at the floor. “You’re a bottom?”

“Yeah?” Yukhei waited for an explanation for why the atmosphere had suddenly changed.

Jungwoo only laughed however, putting his head in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees.

“What?” Yukhei was starting to get frustrated and impatient.

“So am I.”

Suddenly it made sense. Yukhei assumed the same position as Jungwoo. “Shit.”

Jungwoo kept laughing. “ ‘Shit’ indeed.”

Yukhei threw himself back on the mattress, his dick still painfully hard. “So what now?”

Jungwoo lay down next to him. “No idea. Fuck, why’d you have to be a bottom?”

Yukhei swatted his hand at Jungwoo’s chest, the two of them laughing softly. “You realise you dress like a dom, right?”

Jungwoo shrugged. “I act like a twink.”

Yukhei hummed, turning on his side to trace shapes on Jungwoo’s chest. “Did you think I’m a dom?”

“I mean, yeah.” Jungwoo looked down at Yukhei, humour dripping from every word. “Your hands are too big to be a sub.” He took one of Yukhei’s hands in his own, comparing their sizes. “Perfect for spanking.”

Yukhei laughed and linked their fingers together. “Do you still wanna do something? Because I don’t know about you but my dick has not protested this at all.”

Jungwoo laughed. “I don’t see how we can. We’re two negative ends of a magnet.”

Yukhei pouted. “What if we did paper scissors rock to see who tops?”

After a beat, they both erupted into raucous laughter, curling in on each other until Yukhei moved to straddle Jungwoo’s lap, causing their dicks to rub against each other. They made out like this for a while, Yukhei grinding pathetically on top of Jungwoo as Jungwoo clawed at his back.

When Jungwoo broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. “Maybe it’s not so bad of an idea.”

Yukhei nodded. “It seems the fairest way to do it.”

“Whoever wins gets to bottom.”

They held up a fist each, Yukhei calling “Paper scissors rock” and hoping to all hell that he would win. He had thrown a rock, whereas Jungwoo was holding his hand with his fingers splayed out. Yukhei groaned, his head falling down to rest against Jungwoo’s chest as Jungwoo laughed and ruffled his hair.

“There’s a first for everything.”

Yukhei moved off his lap to get the lube. “I guess. I’m not gonna dom though.”

Jungwoo gave him a pout that made his heart skip in his chest. “That’s a shame. Do you know how to prepare someone?”

Yukhei rolled his eyes as he knelt between Jungwoo’s legs. “I’ve fingered myself plenty of times.”

Jungwoo laughed even as he pulled his knees up and shifted his hips to give Yukhei better access. While Yukhei poured some lube out onto his first two fingers, Jungwoo reached for a pillow to place under his hips.

Yukhei clicked the bottle shut and placed it to his side, reaching down to circle a finger around Jungwoo’s asshole. Once his entrance was fairly lubricated, Yukhei worked the first finger inside him. It went in easily, and Yukhei was able to start pumping his finger almost immediately. Jungwoo looked up at him from where he was lying with one hand under his head. He was biting his lip hard, and his eyes fell shut when Yukhei curled his finger up a little.

“Your hands are wasted as a bottom.”

Yukhei scoffed. “I still get to use them, just, not on other people.”

Jungwoo hummed. “That’s cute. You can add another now.”

Yukhei did as was suggested, pumping his fingers a little more as he separated them a little. As he scissored his fingers inside Jungwoo, watching the stretch of his asshole, he frowned.

“I should’ve thrown scissors.”

Jungwoo’s ass reacted as he laughed, and he reached a hand down to lazily stroke himself. Yukhei thought that a dom would stop him, but he decided to stay in his lane and keep working Jungwoo open.

When Jungwoo started whining for more, Yukhei removed his fingers, causing Jungwoo to moan in protest.

“I’m just getting more lube, don’t worry. God, I hope I’m not that desperate when I sub.”

Jungwoo raised a brow as Yukhei added more lube to a third finger. “I thought you said you weren’t domming?”

Yukhei rolled his eyes. “I’m not.” He shut the cap of the lube again. “I’m just _saying_.”

“I know. And you probably are,” Jungwoo let out a sigh as Yukhei slid three fingers inside him, “all subs are a little annoying.”

Yukhei curled his fingers up a few times before Jungwoo let out a particularly high pitched moan.

“Oh fuck, right there.” He gritted his teeth as Yukhei continued to curl his fingers. “Shit, oh fuck that feels so good.”

Yukhei felt his dick twitch from the praise, and from where he was kneeling on the bed started to rub his dick against the mattress a little. After a moment, Jungwoo feebly grabbed at Yukhei’s wrist.

“I’m ready.”

Yukhei nodded and removed his fingers, wiping them off on his sheets before grabbing the packet of condoms. He carefully tore one open and rolled it down his length as Jungwoo sat up. Yukhei stroked himself a few times, eyes fixing on Jungwoo’s dick.

“Your dick is so pretty, god I wish I threw scissors.”

Jungwoo laughed again before placing one of his hands over Yukhei’s, making them stroke him together. “I could ride you? If that makes things easier.”

Yukhei nodded, letting go of his dick to crawl up the bed and lie down against the pillows. Jungwoo felt around for the bottle of lube before shuffling up to straddle Yukhei’s thighs, his dick flushed nicely and leaking precum. Yukhei’s heart panged with regret.

Jungwoo applied a generous amount of lube to Yukhei’s dick; enough that Yukhei considered it a little wasteful, double fisted Yukhei’s dick and pumped. Yukhei reached down and dug his fingernails into Jungwoo’s thighs, throwing his head back against the pillows as Jungwoo continued to pump and twist his hands.

After a while, Jungwoo removed his hands and reached back behind himself, probably to wipe the excess lube back around his asshole. Yukhei appreciated the gesture. He wiped what little was left on his hands onto his own torso and leant forward to place one hand on Yukhei’s chest, the other reaching down to grip Yukhei’s dick and position it to press against his asshole.

“Ready to find out what it’s all about?” he said, smile sly.

Yukhei hesitantly put his hands on Jungwoo’s hips. “I suppose.”

Jungwoo sank down on him slowly, eyes falling shut and letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Yukhei gripped his hips harder as his dick was enveloped by a tight warmth, and yeah, maybe he did get what it was all about.

Jungwoo took a moment to adjust, which Yukhei was thankful for. He looked down his nose at Yukhei.

“How are you holding up?”

Yukhei shifted under him a little, causing Jungwoo’s breath to hitch. “I kinda get why tops like this. Doesn’t mean I don’t regret not throwing scissors,” he added. “But yeah I can understand.”

Jungwoo laughed as he started to roll his hips, getting used to Yukhei’s size. “This is the first time you’ve topped?” Yukhei nodded in reply. “Damn. People are missing out.”

Despite himself, Yukhei blushed a little. “Thanks.”

Jungwoo didn’t reply. He lifted his hips up so that only the head of Yukhei’s dick was still inside him, and Yukhei had pulled this trick enough times to know what was coming next.

When Jungwoo slammed himself back down, the sound of skin on skin echoed in the room and Yukhei’s upper body lurched up off the mattress. He threw his head back again and clawed bluntly at Jungwoo’s thighs as he bounced relentlessly on his dick. All Yukhei could do was say “fuck” over and over again.

“Oh fuck, Jungwoo please don’t stop, fuck that feels so good,” he could hear his voice getting hoarser as he begged Jungwoo to keep up the pace, which he did fine for a few minutes before collapsing onto Yukhei’s chest.

He was panting harshly, hips still grinding feebly. “I can’t keep going.”

Yukhei whined. “You’re such a useless bottom.”

“Like you can do better.” He lifted his hips a little and dropped them again. “Fuck, please.”

Summoning all of his reserve, Yukhei planted his feet on the bed like he’d seen all of his previous sexual partners do, and gripped Jungwoo’s hips. Hesitantly at first, he started to thrust upwards into Jungwoo, who stayed plastered to his chest and licked at his nipple. Once he had found the right angle, Yukhei sped up his thrusts, glad he was a regular at the gym as his thighs started to protest. After a few minutes, Jungwoo sat up again and started to meet his thrusts with downward grinding. Yukhei could feel himself going deeper and deeper inside Jungwoo, and after a reposition of his hips, Jungwoo started to clench around him, head falling back between his shoulder blades.

Yukhei was starting to fade; the tight, wet, warmth around him was getting overwhelming and he knew he was getting close. Not to mention Jungwoo clenching around him was chipping away at his self-control. He reached a hand down, still trying to keep his thrusts even, and started to pump Jungwoo’s dick. It didn’t take long for him to cum in spurts all over Yukhei’s chest, and Yukhei instinctively opened his mouth in hopes some of it would reach him. Much to his disappointment, it didn’t, and he was left to chase his orgasm as Jungwoo once again fell forwards onto him.

When he came, it was with a sharp snap of his hips up into Jungwoo, blunt fingernails digging into his back and letting out a long, wavering moan. He could feel Jungwoo lapping at his chest through it, and hoped in the back of his mind that there would be some cum left over for him. He gave a few more meagre thrusts before pushing at Jungwoo’s chest. Jungwoo rolled off and to the side without ceremony, allowing Yukhei to sit up and carefully remove the condom. He tied it up and got off the bed to drop it in his small waste paper bin. He made his way into the bathroom, running the tap till it was warm and then soaking a flannel under it to take back to Jungwoo who took it with a polite thank you.

Before Jungwoo had a chance to mop at his chest, Yukhei dragged a finger through the cum and popped it in his mouth, savouring the taste of it as Jungwoo looked at him bemusedly. Yukhei shrugged.

“If you don’t eat cum you’re not really a bottom.”

Jungwoo laughed along with him as he wiped at his torso, then handing the flannel to Yukhei to do the same for himself. Once it was finished Yukhei got up to drop it in his laundry basket, then picking his boxers up off the floor to pull on.

Jungwoo sat up a little. “Mind passing me mine?”

Yukhei looked around until he found some boxers he didn’t recognise. He threw them to Jungwoo and slipped under the covers as he put them on.

“You can crash here if you want,” Yukhei said through a yawn. “It’s late and you should sleep. Plus, I don’t want you out alone in a strange neighbourhood after dark.”

Jungwoo smiled softly down at him. “That’s very dominant of you.”

Yukhei kicked against Jungwoo’s shins softly as he climbed into bed. “Shut the fuck up I’m a baby boy.”

Jungwoo laughed. “Well, baby boy. Big or little spoon.”

Yukhei pouted. “Little. I topped so I get to be the little spoon, you demon.”

As Yukhei turned over, Jungwoo laughed and slotted his body against Yukhei’s. “Can’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> WIG THEY'RE BOTH BOTTOMS  
> please talk to me on twitter @[mngjji](http://twitter.com.mngjji/) also this is my first nct fic so please be kind !! also leave lots of comments for me pls and thank you uwu if there are any grammatical errors i'm illiterate


End file.
